


Broken Promises

by whisperedwords



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Barry is in a coma, F/M, Felicity does a lot of thinking, [excessively overtags everything], but this is supposed to act like a deleted scene from the ep where she goes to visit barry, i wrote this in like fifteen minutes so its crap, post Three Ghosts, which is 2x10??? i dont even know dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity pays a visit to Central City. (Or, what we didn't see when Felicity was with Barry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd but i just. felicity has to feel something for barry. right? right. this is me consoling myself in his absence.

It's not love.

Felicity shakes her head in her chair by the hospital bed. She barely even knew Barry—she can't be in love with him. The idea is ridiculous, and even if she were...the thought trails off, and she looks back to where her friend is lying, bandaged from head to toe, comatose from the lightning.

Was this her fault? She can't stop from thinking it. "If I hadn't gotten you into this..." She murmurs aloud, feeling her throat constrict.  _You wouldn't be here_. She refuses to finish that sentence aloud; god forbid he wakes up and the first thing he thinks is that she's being self-piteous. Felicity aches to take his hand and squeeze it, or run her thumbs along his knuckles and press her lips to them. She can't, though. His hands are bound in the same thick gauze that's covering most of his face.

She wishes she had kissed him back in the lab.  _God_ , she wishes she had done that; that way, he'd have known how she felt about him before this happened. Before she drugged him, brought him back and let him in on a little known secret she'd been keeping for so long. One that had dragged her in so deep, she had to turn off her cellphone so that it wouldn't interrupt this. Oliver and Diggle needed her, but...

did Barry need her? She figures that he wouldn't. He left on fairly solid terms. She had been too engrossed on keeping Oliver alive that, when he finally got on that train, she had barely given him a hug before she was off trying to save her friend. (She hadn't seen him gaze at her as the train left, hadn't watched as he smiled a little when Diggle had to redirect her so she wouldn't bump into anybody. She didn't know.) Was this what it was like? To love two people at once?

Figuratively, she chides herself. She doesn't love Barry and she does  _not_  love Oliver. But here...as she sits next to the one person who had really, truly baffled her lying unconscious and possibly dead, she realizes where she is. "Barry...." She whispers again, praying that her voice will wake him up and bring him back to life. It's selfish of her, but...she needs him to live. Needs him to be okay. God, if he dies...

"Please, don't die." She says, her voice filling the silence of the room and joining with the steady beep of the heart monitor. If he dies, she'd never be able to love him. And that...it scares her, to be honest. If there was one person that fit her qualifications (high IQ, knowledge of things other than sports and politics, a smile that brought hers to life no matter what), she thinks Barry fits the best. And to lose him before she can even find out if he's all that she had assumed? It brings a lump to her throat that she just can't dislodge. "You're late, Barry. You...you promised me...if I ever..." She doesn't know where she's going with that. With a deep breath, she tries to stop rambling and pull herself together. "Just don't be too late. For me." She gets up and presses a kiss to his heavily bandaged forehead before stepping out of the room and turning her phone on. Messages from Oliver and Diggle explode her inbox, and she exhales shakily before getting into the elevator and slowly distancing herself from him.

_He'll wake up. He has to. For her._


End file.
